


heaven

by lizamarri



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death & Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Spoilers for Book 2: Lord of Shadows, hints of kitty, if i wrote this on paper there would be tear stains, just finished lord of shadows so i needed to vent to google docs, livvy blackthorn's death, this is 600 words of poetic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: Dru looked up to see the sight before her- Julian, his full body shaking now, Livvy, too pale and too light, lying limply, frame more fragile than spun sugar- and screamed.It was a scream of horror. It was a scream of desperation.It was a scream of unimaginable grief.Emma’s heart turned to ice andshattered.
Relationships: Emma Carstairs & Cristina Rosales, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, The Blackthorns - Relationship, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook
Kudos: 8





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this bc i'm still screaming after finishing lord of shadows twenty minutes ago. oh my god. had to edit out a lot of typos because i couldn't see the keyboard through my tears.

_ High above the Council Hall, the golden clock began to chime the hour. _

Her skin was too pale. 

Hair too dark, tangled curls too flat and striking out against her now bone-white skin. 

_ Oh, _ Emma realized.  _ Her hair is wet. _

Her brain didn’t understand.  _ Wet with what? _

The question chimed in her mind, a horrible, heartbreaking bell.  _ Blood. _

And Livvy drifted away. 

Julian collapsed. He was already kneeling on the ground, but Emma saw him truly break- she watched as the set of his shoulders fell, as his head bowed and his spine shook with raging sobs. 

Salt stained her mouth. Emma brought a shaking hand up, and traced the tear tracks that formed without her knowledge.

Dru looked up to see the sight before her- Julian, his full body shaking now, Livvy, too pale and too light, lying limply, frame more fragile than spun sugar- and screamed.

It was a scream of horror. It was a scream of desperation. 

It was a scream of unimaginable grief.

Emma’s heart turned to ice and  _ shattered. _

No. No, no, no. There was something wrong, there was something wrong, Livvy can’t be dead. Livvy can’t be gone. She was real, so real, and images of her danced across the back of Emma’s eyelids while tears filled her eyes. 

Unlike Dru, Ty was silent. She could barely see his face through her tears, only a blurry outline- dark hair and a splintered stance. He stayed horribly still, never flinching, never moving, on his knees, seemingly unable to process.

A black-and-gold figure collided with him, arms wrapping around his shoulders.  _ Kit. _

In Kit’s arms, Ty’s frozen position softened, cracked, and finally crumbled. The sound he made was muffled by Kit’s jacket, but not muffled enough. The pain in it twisted the knife amidst the rubble of Emma’s heart. 

Above Ty, Kit’s face was seized up, eyes and nose scrunched as tears fell down his cheeks like acorns on an autumn day. One fell off his chin and landed with a silent thud on Ty’s black curls. 

Images flash without permission. Coding books, now left to dust as no one would need them anymore. A bedroom once occupied, a hairbrush that was too little used even before it’s owner’s departure. Their protector,  _ Ty’s protector, _ their little girl. Livvy, Livvy,  _ Livvy, no, not Livvy, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO! _

Emma made a sound, she could not honestly tell you what it was, and strong arms locked around her waist.

She knew their owner. Dark hair flashed in the corner of her vision, and a voice that normally carried a gentle Spanish lilt was now harsh with loss and grief. “You can’t, Emma,” Christina said. Her voice was not loud nor booming- but it echoed in Emma’s head, bouncing in the space cleared by her only other thought-  _ Livvy, Livvy, Livvy.  _

The golden clock ceased its chiming. Something in Julian’s spine snapped further- he bowed over, now obscuring Livvy’s body with his own. 

She remembered something she’d read once- no, something her mother had whispered into her ear when they stood before that glorious, golden clock oh-so many years ago. 

_ Whenever that clock chimes, the doors to Heaven open for one second, _ her mother had murmured, gentle smile on her pale pink lips.  _ Just one. _

_ I will make sure to die at the turn of the hour then,  _ Emma had gushed, young and naive.  _ Then I shall go to Heaven. _

Her mother had laughed, a sound like a tinkling bell.  _ You won’t be dying any time soon, Emma. _

The memory washed over her like moonlight, sending an odd pang of bittersweet grief through her heart. 

Livvy would go to heaven.

_ Livvy would go to heaven. _

Emma crumbled to the ground and sobbed. 

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to myself now i'm sobbing ok goodnight. 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @all-this-panic-still-no-disco and come to instagram for a trash can of my faves @liza_marri


End file.
